


Bootlicker

by bioticbootyshaker



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioticbootyshaker/pseuds/bioticbootyshaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Losing control is the last thing Kylo Ren wants.</p>
<p>Except when he's with Hux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bootlicker

He liked to be in control.

 

Why, then, did Kylo Ren find himself on his knees, half naked and flushed and breathing heavy, with the heel of Hux’s boots pressed hard enough to bruise at the inside of his thigh?

 

And why did he like it?

 

Kylo licked his lips, tossing his head back and looking up at Hux when he spoke his name with a soft chuckle. There was a gleam of... something in his eyes; glee and lust and hunger all tangled up into a glint that made Kylo shiver. When Hux leaned forward, Kylo instinctively moved back, biting the inside of his lip when Hux grabbed his hair and yanked him forward.

 

“You've always been a pain in my ass,” Hux said, what should have been a growl of anger and frustration instead a pleased, breathy whisper. “Always such an insubordinate little boy.”

 

This little game they played should have reviled him, but _fuck_ , he was hard and panting like a dog and he just wanted Hux to hurt him with his mouth and his hands. Everything about Hux was designed for destruction, and so why should his passion do anything but raze him to the ground? 

 

Rationality and common sense had no place there with them. They'd spent the entire day following their rules and obeying their orders and now... Hux was smug and Kylo was desperate and they had no space between them for anything rational when Hux jerked his head back, fist twisted in his hair, and kissed him hard enough to bruise his lips.

 

There was something animal in his kiss, he ravaged him like some wild beast, breathing into him, biting and sucking Kylo's tongue, tugging hard on his bottom lip with his teeth. Hux drew blood, and instead of kissing a soft apology, as most lover’s would, he liked up the trickle of blood and pressed the heel of his thumb against the cut. “You're not supposed to bleed,” Hux mused, in that damned teasing voice he used when he wanted to make Kylo flush with embarrassment. “You're as scourge of the galaxy, aren't you? You're more myth than man. Myths don't bleed, last I checked.”

 

“I'm not---” Kylo licked his lip, tasting the copper of his own blood. “I’m no myth.”

 

“No,” Hux said, pushing Kylo down onto his hands and knees. “You're a bootlicker, isn't that right?”

 

His skin prickled with heat, equal parts anger and arousal. Gods, but he should have put an end to their little game and restored some much needed sanity to both of them. They should have been professional, coolly indifferent to one another. At the very least, Kylo shouldn't have felt so excited when Hux's nails curled into his scalp and the tip of his boot nudged under his chin. “Go on, then,” Hux urged. “Do what you're good at.”

 

The taste of leather was pungent and strong. Hux had polished his boots recently, judging by the acrid taste, but it wasn't bad enough to stop the drag of Kylo's tongue along the side and laces of his shiny black boots. Maybe he should have been disgusted, not only by the command but by his enthusiasm in obeying, but he was far too turned on to care about more than the taste of the leather and the pleased curl of Hux's fingers in his hair.

 

“Good boy,” Hux purred, the sound of his voice a throaty rumble that made Kylo's skin shiver. “You're so good at that, aren't you?”

 

Kylo was painfully hard, and he whined as he shifted on his knees, reaching a hand between his legs to try and alleviate some of the pressure. If he could just touch himself a little, it might not be so---

 

_Fuck_. The boot that wasn't receiving a slow tongue bath eased forward and pressed against his cock, such a marvelous mixture of pain and pleasure that his vision dimmed. 

 

There was a loud, long whining noise that it took him a long moment to realize was coming from _him_. 

“You're hungry for something,” Hux whispered. “You're a straightforward boy aren't you? Show me what you want.”

 

What he _wanted_ was to feel like he had some semblance of sanity and control. 

 

Or maybe that was only what Kylo thought he _should_ want. After all, he was the grandson of Darth Vader, he had the blood of a legend flowing through his veins. Shouldn't he have been in control? Shouldn't he have desired power, above everything else?

 

Maybe. But what he _really_ wanted was to suck Hux's cock until he came and left scars on him with the slow drag of his nails.

 

Kylo wasted no time in making his wants known, tugging at Hux’s trousers until he lifted his hips and _finally_ accommodated him for once in his contrary little life. He was... strangely soft, with all of his black and his leather removed; fair and freckled and wonderfully _human_. If he'd expected him to be a behemoth, to be something disturbingly and devastatingly monstrous, he needn't have worried. With a smile at the corner of his mouth, Kylo nudged against the soft, ginger curls under his cock. Hux smelled of soap and sweat, a good, clean, _erotic_ smell that made his stomach tangle and his skin prickle with gooseflesh.

 

_Gods_ , but he just wanted to taste him, to swallow him down to the back of his throat and keep him there. And _Gods_ , Hux wanted the same thing, judging by the impatient tug of his fingers in Kylo's hair, and the way his hips lifted.

 

“Fuck, I'm not going to beg,” Hux panted. But Kylo knew that he would if he made him.

 

Fortunately for Hux, Kylo wasn't in a teasing mood.

 

Finesse had never been one of his strong suits, and he greedily and eagerly swallowed Hux's cock to the back of his throat, clutching at his hips and raking nails down his thighs when Hux thrust against his mouth.

 

To say that he was turned on would have been a severe understatement -- Kylo couldn't remember a time where he'd felt so sensitive to the touch, where every inch of him had pulsed and tingled. Shivering, Kylo pushed his hand in his pants, gripping his cock and pumping as he bobbed his head on Hux's dick.

 

The noises from Hux only made Kylo's skin burn hotter, and his cock twitched in his fingers. He moaned, making a soft, breathless little whine when Kylo's teeth dragged over his dick and scraped against the sensitive head. And there was something guttural from him, wild and booming, when Kylo swallowed him again, tongue curled soft against the underside of his cock. 

 

“Look at me,” Hux commanded, even though his voice wavered and he gasped when Kylo obeyed. “ _Fuck_. Keep looking at me. Keep---”

 

He stiffened, his muscles tight and his jaw locked as he came. Hux pumped his hips, fingers so tight in Kylo's hair that he wasn't sure he'd ever he able to untangle them. Still eager to please him, to taste him, Kylo swallowed his come, shuddering at the bitter taste.

 

If he thought that he knew General Hux, it was obvious that he _didn't_ when Hux shooed his hand away and reached down to stroke his cock. What Kylo had lacked in finesse, Hux possessed even _less_ , but he was strong and he was determined, and he pressed his boot against the inside of Kylo's thigh and didn't seem to mind when Kylo came hard over the polished leather.

 

And when Kylo was panting and trembling and wet with sweat, Hux pulled him up onto his lap and kissed him, without wincing at the taste of his own come on Kylo's tongue.

 

He kissed a soft apology to the cut on his lip.

 

“Fuck,” Kylo swore, tucking his face under Hux’s chin. “Don't.”

 

But he smiled when Hux's arms wrapped around him.

**Author's Note:**

> *deposits self in the trash*
> 
> i really wish i was more ashamed of this but... well, the world needs more kylux smut, honestly. 
> 
> [blame this post](http://kylostahp.tumblr.com/post/137590260717/tell-me-lord-ren-what-use-is-power-if-all-one)


End file.
